legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen later in the day after defeating Gnash as Jessica is shown leaving the bathroom in new clothes after a shower) Jessica: *Sigh* That's better. Alex: Feeling alright? Jessica: I feel a lot less violated now that that's all over. Alex: That's good. I'm still so sorry that happened to you. Jessica: Its okay Alex. I- Erin: MOVE! *Runs in* (Erin closes the door and starts the shower) Alex and Jessica:…………… Alex: Anywaaay… I promise Jess, I'll make sure NO ONE does that to you ever again. Jessica: I know you won't Alex. Jack: AH MAN!! (Jack runs into the room holding Spot in one arm and an empty bag of candy in the other) Jack: Ruby! Ruby: Huh? Jack: Spot ate all my candy! Ruby: *Gasp* Spot! Spot: *Burp* Jack: Who's bright idea was it to leave this infant alone without a babysitter?! Ruby: Hey I left Murphy and Rocky in charge! (Rocky and Murphy step out) Murphy: In charge of what now? Rocky: *Confused whine* Ruby:..... Jack: You were saying? Spot: More...candy... Jack: No! No more candy! Spot: Candy... Jack: Oh, and speaking of which! (Jack goes back into the kitchen and brings out four more empty candy bags) Jack: He got into these ones as well! Ruby: Spooooot! Rose: *Comes in* What about Sp- *Gasp* (Rose goes over to a bag of candy) Rose: WHO ATE MY CHOCOLATE!? Spot: *Giggles* Jack: I think you know who. Rose: Spot! Spot: *Giggles more* Rose: Awww man... Jack: Ruby Rose you gotta get this kid under control! Ruby: Aww come on guys, Spot isn't hurting anyone. Jessica: He's eating everyone's food Ruby. Alex: He's eating all the candy is more like it. Jessica: Still, that stuff's to share! Jack: How does he even get into the stuff anyway? Ruby: I don't know. I turn my back on him and he- ……… Jack: He what? What? Ruby: Jack? (Jack then notices Spot is gone) Rose: WHAT THE!? Alex: Wh-Where did he go??? (Jack turns to find Spot eating out of another candy bag) Spot: *Cooing* Jack: OH MY GOD!! Ruby: SPOOOOOT!! Spot: Candy... (Jack then goes over and takes the candy away before he picks Spot up) Jack: Okay kid, that's it! You're going in a time out! Spot: !! Jack: Yeah you heard me! Spot:...... *Tears start to appear as he prepares to cry* Ruby: J-Jack don't you think that's a little- Jack: You're being to soft with this kid Ruby! Time someone steps in and shows him who's boss! Ruby:.... Jack: Now then, where should I put you? Spot: *Breaks out crying* Jack: Cry all you want, its not gonna change anything. (Jack starts to go to put Spot in time out) Jack: Now then, let's go put you in the corner. Ruby: Aww come on Jack can't we- Jack: No! (Jack puts Spot down in a corner as he looks up at him sniffling) Jack: Now you SIT there and don't move! Spot:.... Jack: Good. (Jack goes and sits down on the couch) Jack; *Sigh* (Josuke then enters the room) Josuke: Sup. Alex: Hey. Josuke: What's with all the noise? Jack: Spot's being a troublemaker again. Josuke: What did he do this time? Jack: He's been eating everyone's candy. So I put him in time out. Josuke: Where? Jack: In the corner. (Josuke looks to find nothing in the corner) Josuke: Umm, there's no one there Jack. Jack: Huh?! (Jack looks to find Spot missing) Jack: That little- Oh I'm gonna show him what for in a second! Ruby: Jack no! I don't want you to hurt him! Jack: Jeez Ruby you- (Suddenly the bathroom door opens as steam comes out. Erin, seen dressed in just a towel around her body and another in her hair steps out) Erin: *Huge sigh of relief* That. Felt. Goooood. Jack:..... Alex: Oh hey Erin! Erin: Hey bro! Jessica: Feeling better? Erin: Oooooooooh yes! Finally got that slime off me! Alex: That's good! Erin: What's going on out here? Josuke: Spot's been bad and Jack put him time out. But he escaped. Erin: What did he do? Jack: Ate five bags of candy while we were gone! Erin: What?! Rose: Yeah! Erin: He didn't eat the chocolate did he?! Ruby: Yes but- Erin: Oh come on! Jeez I was gonna eat my candy after my shower! Where is he!? (Erin turns around and they noticed Spot is on her back) Jack: Um babe? Spot: *Giggles* Erin: What the?? (Erin tries to turn around and Spot laughs as he holds on to Erin's towel) Erin: G-GET OFF OF THERE!! Jack; SPOT!! LET GO RIGHT NOW!! Spot: !! Jack: I swear I'll- Ruby: Jack! Let me handle this! (Ruby goes up to Spot) Ruby: Spot. Let go of Erin's towel please. Spot: But.... play. Ruby: I know Spot, but if you let go, I'll play with you! Spot: Really....? Ruby: Really. Spot:... No.... Timeout? Ruby: No timeout. Jack: HEY! Spot: Okay.... Ruby: Good. Now come on. (Ruby picks up Spot and walks off) Erin: *Sighs with relief* That was close. I thought I might lose my towel. Jack: *Smirk* That would be okay with me. Erin: Oh you. Josuke: Well, if that's all dealt with, I have something to announce. Alex: What is it? Josuke: You guys remember Rohan right? Jessica: THe Manga artist? Josuke: Yeah him. Erin: *Gasp* Oh! Is he finish making a manga out of us!? Come on I wanna see me drawn in a manga! Josuke: Well, you can't right now. In fact, he's not....around right now. Alex: Huh? Josuke: I just got done talking with Koichi. Apparently, his house was completely trashed and Rohan was nowhere to be found inside. Jack: That doesn't sound good. Rose: It sounds like a kidnapping. Josuke: That's what we were thinking to. Alex: You think the Feds are involved? Josuke: Why wouldn't they be? Alex: Good point. Okuyasu: Well then we gotta find him! Josuke: Yeah, we can't- (A knock is then heard on the door) Alex: Hm? Jack: Who's that? Erin: You guys check. I gotta go get dressed. (Alex nods as Erin walks off to get dressed. Alex answers the door to find Rohan standing with a smirk) Rohan:.... Alex: Rohan?? Rohan: Hello. (Alex notices Rohan's pupils have turned red) Josuke: Huh?? Okuyasu: The hell?? Rohan: How're you kids doing? Alex: U-Um... F-Fine. Rohan: That's good to hear. Josuke: Rohan where the hell have you been! Okuyasu: You're house was a mess! We thought someone got you or something! Rohan:...... Josuke: Rohan...? (Four more figures then approach. A Targhul and two humans who all have red eyes as well) Alex:.... Rohan: Well since I'm here, you wouldn't mind handing over some information would you? Alex: F-For what? Rohan: Storm's on the hunt. He needs locations for Targhul Nests. Jessica: What?? Rohan: So do you know of any Targhul Nests? Alex:...... Rohan: Tell me, please. Alex:..... Jack: Alex- Rohan: Alright then, your choice! (Rohan's body glows before the Targhul behind him pulls Alex outside with a tendril) Alex: AHH!!! Jessica: ALEX!! (The heroes go to help Alex before they're stopped by one of the humans) ???: No no no. (The heroes glare before they notice the chips implanted onto the heads of the four) Josuke: Huh? Kyle: Hey! Those are those Federation Mind Chips! ???;..... Jessica: We gotta help Alex then! (Rohan is seen standing over Alex) Alex: Rohan wait! Rohan: HEAVEN'S DOOR!! (Rohan uses Heaven's Door and turns Alex's face into a book) Alex: !! Kyle: Whoa! Josuke: Shit, he's gonna try and read Alex to find what he needs! Jessica: He can do that?! Josuke: That's what his Stand's power is! Jessica: Crap! Yuri: Then we gotta disable the chips! Emily: How?? Izuku: Yeah how?! Yuri: Leave it to me. Just grab them and let me handle the chips! Jessica: Alright! Grab them guys! ???: Huh?? (Jessica uses her powers and grabs the Targhul with her powers) ???: AH!! Rohan: What?? ???: They've got him Rohan! Rohan: Then save him before they try and do anything! ???: I got it! (The humans rush over and try to help they're buddy, but Jack and Josuke restain them) Josuke: Okay Yuri! Do it! Yuri: Here I go! (Yuri grabs onto the chips as nanites leave his hands and consume them, severing the connection and freeing the two) Yuri: Got it! Jack: Good! ???: *moans* What?? ???: What's going on?! Josuke: Nothing, just go and get home you two! ???: Huh? Unm… Okay?? (The two run off. Yuri then turns to the Targhul Jessica is holding) Yuri: And finally. (Yuri sends nanites onto the Targhul's chip, destroying it) Yuri: Done. ???: Huh?? Rohan: NO!! Yuri: Now run off. ???: W-Wait what?? Jessica: Hurry! ???: O-Okay! (Jessica lets the Targhul go before he runs off. Rohan begins to frantically look through Alex's pages) Rohan: Dammit, come on! Where's those nests we need?! Kyle: Let's grab him guys! Rohan: Wha- (Josuke and Kyle then go and grab Rohan, cutting off Heaven's Door from Alex who wakes up) Alex: Huh? What's going- Rohan: LET ME GO!! Josuke: Yuri! Yuri: Sorry Rohan! (Yuri rushes over and grabs the chip on Rohan) Rohan: NO!! (Yuri's nanites destroy the chip, freeing Rohan's mind) Yuri: Gotcha. Rohan: *Moans*.....W-What? (Rohan looks around) Rohan: W-What's happening? Where am I? Josuke: You okay Rohan? Rohan: *Moves away from the two* Yeah I'm fine, why the hell are you touching me?? Kyle: Uhhh- Josuke: We'll explain inside. (Josuke goes and helps Alex up) Alex: Thanks. Josuke: Don't mention it. Let's go. (The group then head back inside with Rohan) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts